


Nessa

by justin_cidermouth



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justin_cidermouth/pseuds/justin_cidermouth
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and each [action] is recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://tinyurl.com/y2zqvd9y--This story is a work of fiction. All characters depicted are over eighteen (18) years of age.--
Kudos: 2





	Nessa

[F4M] [Script Offer] Fucking Your Boss’s Daughter at the Office Halloween Party [BJ] [bend over the desk] [spanking] [creampie] [revenge sex] [cosplay] [pokemon puns] [Nessa]

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Synopsis: You show up in costume to your office halloween party, but instead of getting to drink and have fun with your work friends, your asshole boss dumps a load of paperwork on you. When you finally finish it all and go to his office to drop it off, you find his daughter in there fuming. Apparently she’s just as pissed off at her dad as you are. And she’s got some fun suggestions for getting back at him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please feel free to cut, repeat, paraphrase, or ad lib any lines to suit your performance, timing/pacing, or personal vernacular wherever you like. Authenticity over fidelity always.

[Action/direction]  
*Emphasis*  
(SFX) All sound effects are optional  
-Music  
-Party noises (people chatting)  
-Typing  
-Door opening  
-Door closing  
-Liquid pouring (into a glass)  
-Glasses clinking  
-Sitting in a leather chair sound  
-Sex sounds

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Fade in: typing - muffled music - muffled party noises)  
(Typing stops)  
(Door opens - music and party noises at full volume for a few seconds)  
(Door opens, then closes - music and party noises become muffled)

Who are you?  
[Pause] Yeah, no shit you're Ash Ketchum  
I can see that  
I meant like what are you doing in here?  
Shouldn't you be out there partying with the rest of them?

Paperwork?  
Well that's a pretty huge pile of it.  
Wait, did you get stuck *working*  
in the middle of the office Halloween party?  
Oof, that's brutal even for him! [Laugh]  
Sorry, I'm not Laughing at you  
I just know how much of an asshole your boss can be.  
I dunno, dude. Just drop it off anywhere, I'm not his secretary.

Hmm?  
I'm [Exaggeratedly anime voice] Pokémon gym leader Nessa!  
I'd expect somebody dressed as Ash to know *that*.  
I know, dummy. It was your own lame joke, I was just throwing it back. [Laugh]  
No, I'm his daughter.  
[Pause] No not that one, the *other* daughter.  
The disappointing one.  
The one wasting his money on a Westcoast hippy education  
Who flies into anti-capitalist rants at the drop of a hat.  
I doubt I get mentioned in board room meetings. [Scoff]

Huh?  
[Indignant] Oh, I'm in time-out.  
Yeah apparently my costume is too slutty,  
and I'm plotting to embarrass him every chance I get,  
and why can't I be more like my sister…  
You know, the usual.  
I mean, it's shorts and a sports top.  
I wear this kind of thing to the gym all the time, or out jogging.  
It’s the exact costume of a character in a kid’s game,  
and he says I’m basically on a street corner selling blowjobs for crack money.  
Ugh! Slut shaming *AND* stigmatizing sex work?  
I think I just won boomer bingo. [Laugh]

[Flattered] Aww… Thanks.  
I like yours too.  
I mean Ash is a bit obvious,  
but it’s old school.  
Like in a cool way. [Giggle]  
Well now that you've dropped off your giant mountain of busy-work,  
are you gonna go join the party?  
I'll let you in in a little secret.  
*This* is where the *real* party is. [Giggle]  
No I mean it, I know where the good booze is hidden. [Laugh]  
I found it earlier, but I didn't have anyone to drink with…  
Until now  
Check this out!  
I mean look at this crazy expensive shit.  
This bottle of scotch probably cost more than your rent.  
(Liquid pouring x2)

Oh come on, you won't get in trouble.  
My dad won't even notice,  
and if he does I'll take the heat.  
Aren't you pissed he made you work when you should have been partying?  
Call it payback.  
Come on, [Whisper] be naughty.  
[Pause, then giggle] Atta boy!  
(Glasses clinking)  
Cheers.  
[Sip, gulp]  
Ooh that is *smoothe*.  
Good, right?  
We're doing some CEO level drinking now. [Laugh]  
And how pissed off I am at him only makes it taste all the sweeter.  
[Giggle] Yeah? You too?  
Well…  
Just how naughty do you wanna be tonight?  
Because there are *other* fun things we can do to get back at my dad…  
your boss…

Mhmm… let's just say this scotch isn't the *only* thing aged 21 years you could be tasting tonight. [Giggle]  
Yeah… that's right.  
How would you like to earn a pokemon trainer badge?  
All you have to do is [Whisper] enter my water gym… and conquer it. [Laugh]  
Sorry, that was terrible.  
I'm a huge nerd, if you couldn't tell.  
[Short pause] Oh? You like it?  
Well there's plenty more where *that* came from. [Kiss]  
[Laugh] Aww man, I was *just* about to say "I choose you" [Laugh] But you beat me to it!  
[Impressed] Well well, player two has joined the game.

[Kissing, moaning between lines and throughout]  
~And it looks like something in your pants is… evolving.  
~I guess I did a good job getting your PP UP. [Laugh]  
~Come over here.  
~Sit.  
(The sound of someone sitting in a leather chair)  
~Comfy?  
~Good.  
[(Belt unbuckling, pants unzipping, fabric rustling) SFX occur during the next lines]  
Now just sit back and relax  
in your boss's chair  
while his daughter gets on her knees  
and sucks your cock.

[BJ sounds between lines and throughout]  
~Fuck, this is a beautiful cock.  
~Is this a Metapod? Because all it does is HARDEN. [Laugh]  
~[Suddenly Laughing] My Lickitung? That's cute… you're pretty good at this, I gotta step up my game. [Giggle]  
~Can’t forget about your pokeballs.  
~Mmmm… these must be Master Balls… cuz I can’t escape them. [Giggle]  
~Hmm? Take off my top? [Sudden laugh] "I wanna peek atchu?" [Continue laughing] Oh my god, that's hilarious! Yeah, take it off. (Fabric rustling)  
~Yeah? You like my jiggly puffs? You can play with them all you want.  
~Oh? You’re ready to fuck? Well that’s a Ditto for me.  
~Looks like your Rhyhorn is evolving. Cuz I’m about to Rhydon it til I cum.

Oh? You don't want me to fuck you in that chair?  
Bent over the desk… naughty boy!  
I like that.  
Yeah I want you to treat my ass like a PokéStop. Spin it around and tap that. [Giggle]  
Come on, put it in.  
I wanna Beedrill’d until I Squirtle  
[You gasp and moan as he enters you]

(Sex sounds)  
[Moaning and gasping between lines and throughout]  
~Oh fuck, you must really hate my dad, huh? Yeah? Show me. Take it out on my pussy.   
~The next time he's being an asshole boss, I want you to think back to this night…  
when you bent his daughter over his desk…  
and fucked her brains out  
~You certainly had *me* fooled with your mild mannered routine. Magikarp in the streets but a Gyrados in the sheets  
~Yeah thats right, POUND my pussy and DOUBLE-SLAP my ass  
[(Spanking) here, and as much as you like until sex ends)7  
~Oh fuck, you're gonna make me cum… You wanna cum inside me? Yeah?  
~Do it! Pump your boss's daughter full of your hot cum!  
[Improv to orgasm]

Oh fuck, that cock was super-effective! [Laugh]  
Here, take this.  
It's the water gym badge from my costume [Giggle] I'd say you've earned it.  
Oh? Well it was a surprise to me too.  
I certainly wasn't expecting *that* when I was put in time-out.  
Escaped? How could I have escaped?  
The whole office party would've seen me if I'd tried to leave.  
(Door opening)  
Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? A secret door?  
I had no idea this was here.  
And that hall leads to the service elevator?  
[Triumphant laugh] Oh I'm am *so* out of here!  
Come with me.  
[Pause] I dunno, anywhere!  
It's Halloween and I've got daddy's credit card.  
I'm sure we can find some kind of trouble to get into.  
You can't dress up as Ash Ketchum without having *some* sense of adventure.  
Grab that scotch and let's go.  
Come on… [Whisper] Be naughty.

END


End file.
